Witness Protection Program
by LeaderOfGeorgeCult
Summary: Numair is attacked and almost killed(by a pillow?)So Jon puts him in a secret program of SECRETCY. He is put under the eyes George's best friend. How will Numair do as a commoner or worse.( Now everyone chime in) Bumm bumm bum.should I keep going with ths
1. Assassinations

Ok. Just for every one read my other chapter- so far everyone and I mean everyone, wants me to write 'Betrothed.' So when I'm not writing this one (which I couldn't help write) I will work on Betrothed.  
And don't worry, Alanna ands up making Jon miserable heheh.  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, so don't come after me! God, what kind of person is out there reading fanfics going, "Hehehe I will find someone with out a disclaimer and get rich! Filthy rich!"  
  
And just because it's random and it happened yesterday: Lady Hazel- "Dana! Help me! Tom just threw ham in my hair!!!"  
  
!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#  
  
(This takes place after the last book of Immortals. Numair still hasn't gotten Daine to marry him, but that doesn't mean he doesn't try.)  
  
Chapter 1: Assassinations  
  
Numair rolled over on to his back in bed still half-asleep. Not realizing that someone else was in his bedroom. He felt a pressure on his face and went to move when he completely woke up. He realizing that the pressure was a pillow and that he couldn't breath! He panicked and started kicking and punching at thin air.  
It took him awhile to figure out that he could use his gift to get out of this predicament. He lay still under the pillow that was still suffocating him. Numair slowly drew his sparkling black magic into his right hand under the covers. He could hear hard breathing coming from his left.  
Before the assassin knew what had happened. Numair reached up from under the covers and whispered a spell. His gift rushed from his hand strait at the man's chest. The black magic pushed the man away from the bed hitting the wall. Numair quickly got out of bed and sent another rush of black sparkles at the man, making invisible binds around his wrists and feet.  
He walked over to the man leaning against the wall and moaning in pain, and knelt beside him. He grabbed the assassin's chin, making him look Numair in the eye. Numair looked him over and had to hide his surprise to see dark skin, Carthaki.  
"Who sent you?!" Numair yelled in his face. The Carthaki glared up at Numair with pure hatred.  
"You won't get away; someone else will come when I don't come back. You won't live for long, traitor!"  
Confused Numair asked, "Traitor to whom? What wrong did I do to you and yours?"  
"It doesn't matter whom, you will be dead by winter."  
  
!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#  
  
Numair sat in a chair in Jonathan's study, waiting for him t come back and tell him what the assassin had confessed to. He glared at the wall in front of him, tapping his fingers on the armrest. Daine sat in the chair next to him, eyeing him when she thought he wasn't paying attention.  
"You're acting as if no one has tried to kill you before, what's wrong?" Daine asked with concern in her eyes.  
"That's not what I'm mad about." Numair said pouting. "It's just that he was a Carthaki. Why would any living Carthaki want me dead now? The only one who would is Ozorne and he's dead!"  
"Stop pouting, it doesn't suit you." She said playfully.  
"I'm not pouting." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Still pouting.  
"You do pout Numair." Jonathan said as he closed the door. He came to sit across form Numair. He put his hands in his lap and leaned forward. "We have tortured your...friend...for three hours now Numair, but he will not crack. All we could get out of him was 'we will have our revenge."  
"SO keep at it. He is bound to break sooner or later." Jon looked down and shook his head. He looked back to Numair with a serious look.  
"Our law is that a prisoner can only be tortured three hours a day." He paused. "It is our law, Numair. Even if we do that, this man will not crack. There is no point."  
"Your king, change the god cursed law." Numair had no expression on his face; his court face. Jon stood up with anger in his eyes. "I will not tolerate you talking to your king like this, Numair, do you understand me?!"  
Numair bent his head and said, "I'm sorry your majesty, I had no right." He looked back up at Jon as he sat down.  
"I do not like to have to remind you of my title, Numair, we are friends, but that was out of line." He looked Numair down, and then said seriously, "I want you to stay in Daine's room tonight. I don't want you alone until we have this thing sorted out." A smile crossed his face, "I don't think Daine would let you anyway." Numair knew when he was being dismissed. He stood up, walked out the door and held it for Daine.  
They both walked down the wide hallway silent. Numair looked strait ahead, and Daine was staring at him through the corner of her eye.  
They got to Daine's room and went strait to bed. Though it took Daine a while to fall asleep, still worrying about her love. 


	2. Jon's Plan

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Don't hurt me!  
  
Yes, Daine and Numair were sleeping in the same bed.  
  
For those who are waiting for 'Betrothed' Me and Lady Hazel were walking back from summer school (we just kinda walked in and got in the pool with the P.E. class) and I her about the story. So we went through how I would write it and what would happen. I just had to tell you.  
  
Ok I know that Numair was born a commoner but you now what I don't care! That scene is funny and I'm going to keep it! So get used to it.  
  
Chapter 2: Jon's Plan  
  
Numair and Daine were back in Jonathan's study, waiting for the King to finish reading over a decree he was about to send out. Daine took hold of his hand and squeezed it. He looked up to see a smile light up her beautiful face. He brushed a hand through her hair and gave a smile of his own.  
The past week had been a hard one for the couple. Daine had made sure she saw as little of him as possible. Numair had finally snuck up on her in the hall and pulled her into a small corner. Where he had made her talk to him.  
The conversation rushed back to him. He had found out that she felt he had changed and that she didn't know what to think of it. She said she felt confused. They had worked it out and ended up making out when a servant passed and giggled. No doubt there were rumors around the castle about them doing it in the middle of the halls. He still had his hand in Daine's hair when he came to himself.  
"Alright lovebirds, do that in private if you don't mind." Jonathan said with a smirk that gave a hint to a youth full of mischief of his own. The smirk was gone as soon as it came. "It has now been a week, and the assassin still has said nothing new. If we further torture him, he will die." He stopped to see if Numair would say something to that. Remembering the last meeting Numair lowered his eyes, blushing. When Numair didn't say any thing, Jon continued. "All we can go on is what he said to you. That 'Others will come' in his place. Tortall can not lose her best Mage to assassins, so I have decided to take some...precautions." He said the last word with a smile.  
Suspiciously, Numair slowly asked, "What sort of precautions?" Daine squeezed his hand once more, this time as a warning to keep his temper. Jonathan once again smiled at him, but it didn't seem very warm.  
"I am going to put you in the Top Secret Program of Secrecy." He said with a grin.  
"Which is?" Numair asked.  
Still grinning, Jonathan answered, "It's our new Witness Protection Program. For those who need protection like you.  
"What exactly do I have to do in your Witness Protection Program, Jon? Do I have to walk around with the King's Own following me or something?"  
"Of course not, old friend. What you are going to do is pretend to be a completely different person. It will be hard, since you are so well known, bit it can be done."  
No longer suspicious, Numair said, "Sounds like fun. It will be like a vacation. So what manner will I be staying at? Or will it be out of the city?"  
"No, you will not leave the city, and you will not be in a manner. You will be a commoner."  
Numair's jaw dropped. "You want me to be a commoner?! I... I..don't know how though...I...I was a noble all my life, I can't!"  
Sympathetically, Daine said, "It will be alright Numair, You'll see."  
"Easy for you to say, you don't have to be a commoner." He knew right away that was the wrong thing to say. Daine glared at him. "I am a commoner Numair, and if you have a problem with commoners then you best reconsider that marriage proposal!"  
Numair put his head in his hands, defeated. "What do I have to do?" He didn't have to look up to know that they were smiling.  
  
I know it's short, but the next one is long. Soon I'm going to borrow a character from another story so review so you can find out who! 


	3. Getting Settled

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tammy. But a Specific thief belongs to Lady Hazel.  
We thought it would be funny to put him in, and have people run to there books looking up his name, wondering if he was really in the story. Which all people who don't read this will do. Hehehe. I can't wait. ( Yea, he's going to be in the next chapie. Sorry. SO stay tuned for the next chapter. He's a sexy beast....uhh... sorry I love him.)  
  
The next morning: (To those who don't remember, Numair's real name is Aram.)  
  
**Chapter Three: Getting Settled**  
  
Numair woke in his own rooms. He looked out the window to see the sun just over the harizon. _What woke me up?_ A faint knock came from the door out in the sitting room. He quickly pulled his pants on and ran (Slowly) to the door.  
A servant all in palace uniform held a silver plat in his right hand, and his other rose to knock once more. "A litter for you sir. It came by rider early this morning." With that, he handed the sealed letter to Numair and bowed out of sight. _There is an earlier time than this?_ He closed the door, his sleepy eyes on the seal. It was not Jonathan's royal seal, the one he had expected, but one that looked of common origin.  
Numair sat down in a wooden chair near the already lit fireplace. He examined the letter, searching for something, anything that would keep him from opening it. He knew it contained the information of his new identity.  
Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he broke the seal. _A black mage scared of a letter. What next?!_  
Numair rolled the letter open, which held less then he expected  
  
_Aram,  
I request that you see the  
dancing doves at the caravel.  
They are most fascinating. I hope to  
See you there when the rats scream.  
  
_ Numair rolled the letter back up and when to get dressed. _The rats will scream in three hours I would say_. "He really needs to work on hiding his meanings."  
  
Numair leaned down in front of the mirror so he could see his hair. He quickly put it all in a ponytail with a leather cord. He stood strait to find his hair around his shoulders once more and the cord on the floor. " Cursed hair!" He mumbled as he picked up the cord. He tried once again; taking time to assure that it wouldn't come out again.  
  
He took a step back so he could see all of his tall self in the mirror. He wore brown britches, a tan chemise, and a dark green tunic. Plain colors that would not stand out, but woven finally with scrolls helped into the collar so that if he bumped into a noble that he knew, they would not think he was up to something.  
Satisfied with his refection, he left his rooms and walked down the hall, then stopped and turned around. He went back to his door and locked it both with a key and with magic. If anyone tried to get in with his key, then the door would make a hideous screech.  
He once again walked down the hall. He reached the spiral stairs that lead to the main floor, when he heard voices coming from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Did he fall for it?" The voice sounded like it was coming from a around man, but not a servant in the palace.  
"Sure did, he'll be coming down any minute now." This one sounded just as youthful and excited.  
"Oh, I can't wait! He'll think again before he messes with us." The two strangers broke into quiet laughs. Numair stood frozen at the top of the stairs. _Were they part of the assassination attempt on my life? Were they spies_? Numair frowned at himself when he realized his breathing had gone heavy. _Get a hold on yourself; you're a powerful mage_._ You can handle two little brats!_

He set off down the stairs, but when he reached the bottom the two youths were gone. Numair set a quick pace down the decorated main hall. He finally reached the double doors that lead to a room full of pages, squires, teachers, and food.

Otherwise, the mess hall. Numair opened the door and walked over to the cook. He decided on biscuits and gravy. He walked slowly away from the table, looking for Daine. At that moment, her hand shot in the air and waved. Numair smiled and walked over to his love. "Soon you're going to choke and die from all that gravy." Daine scolded with a loving smile.

"And you're going to get fat if you keep sneaking those sweets from the kitchens at night." Daine blushed and ate a spoon full of her soup. Satisfied, Numair took a seat across from her. They ate in conferrable silence, for a while, simply enjoying being near each other. Then Daine spoke up. "Did you find out what's going to happen?"

"I got a letter this morning, I will find out later today in town." Mockingly, he added, "When the rats scream." Daine looked at him and let out a small laugh, "Are you serious? That's so easy to decode. Jon really needs someone else to write things like that for him."

Numair took a sip of Daine's apple juice and said, "I said the same when I read it."  
  
A little after the stroke of five, Numair set out for the outer cite. The rat races started in tem minutes. That's when you could hear them scream; when their owners would beat them for losing. He walked up to the front door of the Dancing Dove, and stopped to look around. _There isn't even a carnival around here_.

Numair shock his head and opened the door. Immediately, sound surrounded him. Music came from the corner where a band set up; laughter came from the bar in the left corner, and the crackling sound from the fire at his right.

Near the fire Numair saw two toasting and taking a gulp out of their cups. He walked to the table and sat down. "Hello George, Jonny."

Both men looked at him. The Baron of Pirates Swoop had a blank face, but the king showed a little surprise. It was covered quickly. "You're a bit early, old friend." Jon was smart not to say his name. Not if he was going to be someone else.

"I was around, decided to get a drink before I left." Speaking of the fact that Numair was to be no more, for a time. "So lets get this over with." He looked around the room and caught a servant girl's eye. She walked over to him and he ordered a mug of ale. She nodded her head and walked away.

Numair looked back at his friends. "Wonderful place for a meeting."

George didn't have to whisper to not be heard. The crowd did that for him. "When you're in public, it's not suspicious. And it's even better when there's noise to drone out your voice." Numair could not argue so he remained silent. George opened his mouth again to speak, but closed it quickly.

The servant girl walked up and set down the cup of ale that Numair had ordered to his right. She looked Numair down and gave a smile. Then she gave a wink and walked away rolling her hips, drawing the attention of mostly all the men in the room, but not Numair. He hid his face in his cup so as to not look as the cute servant girl. _No, not cute! Plain!_

George shook his head at the servant girl, grinning. "If I was still young and not married..."

"But you are married and you better remember that if you don't want that temper of Alanna on you. Or mine." Jon told George very sternly. George looked at Jon with a surprised face. _Or is it a challenging face?_

"I was but jokin'. I would never do such a thing to my lovin' wife. I spent most of my golden years trying to get her and I wouldn't lose her just because of a pretty face. And _you _best remember that, _old friend_. If I didn't know any better, I would think you still got feelings for her." He said the last sentence quietly.

Whispering now, Jon answered, "Of course I still have feelings. She shot _me_ down, remember?"

With a smile George said, "Yeah, she shot Mr. King down for a commoner." He said it like he was speaking to a baby. "Does that hurt your pride so much that you want her back just so_ you_ could shot her down?!" George had yelled the last sentence, and now everyone was watching.

They both sat there, Glairing at each other, while Numair put his head in his hands. He took a deep breath. He had been doing that a lot lately.

He stood up and grabbed both men by the shirt and dragged them out of The Dancing Dove. He pulled them down the main street and down an unoccupied side street. Both men began to laugh. Numair stared at both of them with an open mouth. "What in Mithros' name where you two doing in there!? I thought we were going to discuses what identity I am going to have!"

Both of the crazy in front of him where still laughing. Their where in tear when they finally leaned on each other and fell to the ground. "Someone was-"George stopped to take a breath. "Following you. We-"He stopped once more to stand up and pull Jon up as well. "We had to get away with out him guessing something."

Numair, in shock of the whole thing said, "So you two started that act out of no where?!"

"No," Jon put in. "We planed the whole thing. This was a fake meeting to see if anyone would follow you. That's why the note was so obvious. That man if being taking by the King's own right as we speak." He looked over to George. "But I didn't know it would be so fun yelling at you."

George smiled and said, "I knew," They once again broke out in uncontrollable laughter. Numair glared at them for a moment, angered that he had not caught on to the plan. He stocked off down the street heading for the palace, pouting.

Hey guys ( well, most likey, ladies) Lady Hazel here. Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up. Now before you go into a coma becasue you thought you were reading a story by LeaderOfGeorgeCult, hear me out. No, your not crzy. This really it her story, i just put it up because I A) know her pass word, as you should know if you rea her Bio and B) I have a better computer at my disposable. It took so long because she has to write it, them print it out because between both of us, we can't manage to find one damn floppy disk, then i have to write the whole thing over again and that was kind boring. That's why it took so longso on behalf of Dana: Read and reveiw. She loves review even though she get's more then me. I feel sad because people tell me how good my story is but i don't have a whole lot of reviews. But then again, i only have two stories. **And HEY If you like any of LeaderOfGeorgeCult's stories, go look me up ( Lady Hazel)because we have a story up on my site that we write together. Its called Quest for Butter: The Fake Stuff. it's funny.** **( And yes, that was me up there calling my charator a sexy beast...i'm sorry. I love him because he really is.)** sorry for the BCL (Blinging cape lockes) uhhh....have a nice day.


	4. The Real Meeting

**Sorry it took so long, but I've been really sucked into this new series I'm reading, it's called Fearless. It's really good. Kudos to Ed because he reminds me of George...in a.....wheelchair, heheh. See how obsessed I am? And for no good reason at all except that he reminds me of Jon...I really don't like Sam.**

**I just finished book 12 and I keep wanting to hurt Gaia 4 not liking Ed! Leave Sam (preppy poser) to Heather and go for ED!!! Sorry I haven't really done anything but read for three days so I'm still in book world. Yes I have no life cause I'm poor. Just be happy you're not Hazel aka Joey (who has to listen to me rant over the phone)**

****

**Mr. MooMoo ect. aka Folloer#6:** Numair is a commoner. From Tyra....I think......But for this story he's not.

**Ray Dragon:** thanx. I'm glad you like that too

**fantasyfreako:** thanx, and weren't you my first reviewer? I'm too lazy to look.

**Random Person number 3:** thanx, and don't worry. Sometimes I speak in Elisabethin cause I work at the Renaissance fair. (Once I said "How fair thee?" to my teacher)

****

**Thank you Lady Hazel for putting ch 3 up FINALLY. How long had I been asking you to do it!!?? God woman! I hope you get trampled by The Fuzzy Sparkly Grammatical Erroring Zebra!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

****

**Disclaimer:** no one is mine. Atraue isn't mine eather, and if you don't know who's he is you haven't heard my rant about Lady Hazel

**Numair:** Miss author lady person?

**Me:** Yes, Numair?

**Numair:** Why did I freak about being a commoner

**Me:** Because I haven't re-read IMMORTALS in a long time, I forgot you're a commoner

**Numair:** so why don't you fix it?

**Me:** Cause I don't want to change it where Daine yells at you!

**Numair:** I don't care!

**Me:** I DO!

**Numair:** Fix it!

**Me:** NO!

**Numair:** Yes!

**Me:** Look here, I am Author, I control you! I can put you through a lot of pain. (evil look in eyes) I' ll turn you into a fruit fly if don't get back in the story!

**Numair:** No you won't

**Me:** want a bet?

**Numair:** You don't have the magic

**Me:** fine. (A lime green cloud covers Numair and leaves him as a fruit fly)

**Numair:** (in squeaky voice) must...find...fruit!

**Georges hand:** ( comes out of no where and swats Numair out of the air)

**Numair:** (still in squeaky voice) eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! (as he falls to the floor)

**Me:** Now get in the story!!!

**Numair:** (turns into a person and walks away out of camera's sight. (comes back) What about the pillow thing?

**Me:** GO!!!!!!

**"Love is like the wind, I feel it, but I can't see it."---** A walk to remember It just seemed appropriate

**Chapter: 4**

Numair met Daine on the way back to his room. He had made it up the stairs and down the small hall when he ran into her. She knew better than to out right ask what happened, so instead she said, "Numair, I was looking for you. I have a question about this animal that I found in the book you gave me. Do you have time to help me?"

"Of course Magelet, I always have time for my lovely student." He said teasingly, the whole palace knew about their relationship anyway. Daine blushed and turned around and walked back to her rooms, Numair could do nothing but follow.

Daine unlocked her door and held it for Numair. When he got inside, he looked around then asked, "Where is Kitten?" But Daine did not answer. Instead, she locked the door, then got really close to Numair so even if someone was listening, only Numair would hear.

"What happened? I didn't expect you back so soon." Daine looked him over with worry all over her face.

Numair mumbled, "It was a set up. I was never going to learn any thing." Daine had a confused look so he kept going. "they made the letter so obvious to see if any one would follow."

"Did someone follow?"

Numair didn't want to make her worry but he knew she could tell when he lied. Looking at Daine's hair and not her eyes he said, "Yes."

"Did they get him? Are they questioning him? Are you ok?" Numair put a finger to her lips before she could ask any more questions.

"Yes, yes, and yes. Don't be such a worry wart." With that, he moved his finger from Daine's mouth laid a gentle kiss on her lips.

When he pulled away, she threw her arms over his shoulders and pulled him back to her. Numair could sense that she needed this. Needed to hold him. Because he felt the same way.

They somehow made it to the bedroom, after pushing almost everything to the floor because they never took their mouths off each other. They fell on to the bed laughing. But it stopped when Numair kissed Daine again.

Very slowly, their clothes had come off and they were under the covers, about to do that thing that adults do. (wink, wink)

Someone knocked on the door in the other room. Numair popped his head out from under the covers, trying to listen. However, it was kind of hard when Daine was playing with his chest hair. "Stop it! I can't concentrate when you do that."

From under the covers Daine said, "That's what I want."

Numair shook his head and sat up on the bed. Now he could hear a man say, "Daine? Is

Numair in there with ye? Daine? I know ye be in there!" Numair got out of bed and went to put his pants on. Hopping on one foot to get his other leg in, he made it to the door. He forgot to put his shirt on, but he had already opened the door.

There stood Stefan, the man with Wild Magic who lived in the stables. Stefan made to speak but then looked behind Numair, then quickly away. Numair looked back to see Daine coming through the door pulling a sheet around her.

Numair blushed as he looked back at Stefan. "Did you need me Stefan?" Numair asked.

Looking strait at Numair, making sure not to look past him Stefan said, "Ye are t' meet George at his mother's house at 6 o'clock, sire." The man made an awkward bow and briskly walked away.

Numair closed the door and turned around. Daine was trying to hold in a laugh. Numair raised a brow at her, which caused her to break into laughter. Between the laughs, she was able to say, "Oh, poor Stefan! We probably scared him for life!" At that, Numair also let out a laughed.

Once the laughing was done, the romantic moment had pasted, so Numair told Daine exactly what had happened at the Dancing Dove. Daine found the whole thing amusing once she knew the facts. Numair had to admit, the yelling match between Baron George and the King was truly entertaining.

Numair spent the rest of the day with Daine. (But they stayed away from the bedroom) They played a few games of chess, and of course, Numair won almost every game.

During the game, Numair asked, "So where is Kitten? I haven't seen her all day.

Never taking her eyes off the board, Daine answered, "Big Blue took her to the Dragon Lands for the week. He said that he would know if I would need her, so he'd take her home sooner if need be." She moved her Knight and looked up at Numair. "But there are no wars for once, so I don't think she will be needed."

Numair smirked at Daine and looked back at the board, making a confused face. Even though he had seen her place her Knight in a position that threatened his Queen, but he wasn't going to let her know that. He would let her go on her plan and get her when she didn't suspect it.

She hadn't noticed that she placed her Knight in the way of his Bishop. Just to make the game last a little longer, he moved a Pawn to a useless square.

But Daine had played too many games of chess with Numair, and she noted that he made a useless move. She studied the board. Then she said, "You jerk!"

Smiling innocently he said, "What?"

"You're going to win, you got me trapped!"

"If I let you win, you'll just yell at me, so why are you mad at me for playing fair?" Numair asked amused.

"No that's not why I'm mad. _You_ can't just win. _You_ have to pick off all my defenses, or make them dance around before you get to the king! And looking at the board, that's what you're going to do, again!"

Later on, when Daine finally gave up on chess, she suggested they go out side. The sun was still above the Coast Hills, and there was a light breeze. Together they walked into the royal forest.

Every once and a while Daine would stop to talk to a squirrel or a sparrow. Numair kept quiet during these conversations, watching, as the squirrel would squeak then Daine would laugh or respond. The whole thing was very fascinating to watch.

The couple went on like this until Numair noticed how low the sun had gone. "I better start for Mistress Cooper's house. Or is she now married to Sir Myles?"

"No, not yet, but Sir Myles did ask her to marry him. Their wedding will be in the spring, I am told."

"Ah, that makes since." Numair paused then looked at Daine. "You know, I could take care for us as a juggler. We could go to Galla and I would go into town and juggle and bring you back great feasts of all kinds of bread, cheese, fish."

Daine smiled and gave him a small kiss. "You would be miserable as juggler. Never learning new things, and not using your gift as much. It's not smart to waste a gift from the Gods."

Numair sighed and nodded. "I know." He put his arms around his love and kissed her gently a few times. Then they walked together to the edge of the forest where they went their separate paths.

Instead of walking to the Outer City, Numair decided to ride. He got his horse out of the stables and headed for the city.

By the time he had left the Inner City the sun was half way behind the hills. He had barely noticed. Numair was still thinking of Daine. How would this thing affect them? Would he be allowed to see her?

Thinking about her full lips and her long locks of smoky brown hair, he didn't notice that he was being followed.

Numair started watching where he was going after he had almost walked his horse into an inn. He had to repeatedly ask forgiveness of the inn keeper. The sky went from red into a deep blue to the west. He could hear the sound of laughter coming from homes and bars. The street had a few people still. They seemed to be the merchants, locking up their shops and going home.

Mistress Cooper's little house came into sight and he trotted the rest of the way. A man came to take his horse as he rode into the little stable. Before he turned to go the man said, "He's wait'n for ye in the kitchen sir." and left Numair to give the tired horse some hay.

Numair did find George in the kitchen as well as another man he had never met before. George sat at the small table sipping a cup of tea. The stranger was leaning in the doorframe leading to the stairs and other parts of the house. He had brown hair down to the nape of the neck. He had compelling blue/green eyes that seemed to change color in the light. Through his tunic, Numair could see muscles.

Numair frowned as he remembered the year before when he had tried to get a six-pack, and he had ended up getting a broken arm trying to lift a weight. But then he smiled as he remembered Daine pampering him afterward.

"There you are Numair, let's get this over with. I have to get back home, I promised Thom that I'd show him how to play Snakes and Foxes tomorrow." George motioned to the stranger, and came to the table and sat down on the right of George.

Numair watched them both for a moment then slowly took a seat where he could see both of them with out turning. Not wanting any surprised from this man.

As soon as he sat down George got down to business. He pulled a small parchment out of the pouch hanging from his belt. "Alright Numair, We've got every thing ready. You were born in (Galla). Your mother, Geena, was a weaver. Your father, Herbert, was a farmer." He stopped and glanced up at Numair, then continued. "You ran away from home when you were 18, because you didn't want your father's life, so you've been traveling every where, and now you have come Tortall. You are going to work as a Black Smith until we can think of another job for you." He stopped to take a sip of his tea.

This whole time the stranger said nothing. He just sat there either watching George or him, it was getting awfully annoying.

George pull another lump of sugar into his tea then said, "Any questions?"

Numair glanced at the stranger then back at George. "Yes, in fact I do have a question to ask. Who this man and why is he here." Numair had more important questions, but that particular one was really nagging at him, he was angry that George had let a personal friend be here. He was trying to give him the benefit of the doubt though. He didn't want to let out his anger if it was not needed.

George looked over at his friend then smiled. "Numair, this is Atraiou." He patted Atraiou's shoulder. "He will be looking over you while you are in the program.

"I don't need a baby sitter." Numair stated flatly.

"No, no of course not. What I meant was that he will help you act like a commoner. He's going to teach you the ropes." George and _Atraiou_ exchanged a smile.

"Alright, then when does this thing start?"

George got serious again. "We would say tonight, but it would be too suspicious. So go back to the palace and pack." Quickly he added, "But not clothes."

"Why not clothes? I have a few commoner things."

"Yes Numair I know. But I always know when you are leaving the city in common clothes.... I have never seen a commoner with such clean clothes on his back before." He said it with a smile, not wanting Numair's anger on him.

Numair went to defend himself then held back. He had to do this the right way, and he believed that George of all people would know how. He let out a breath to calm down.

So George continued as he examined the pictures on his cup, "Tell every one tomorrow morning that you are going on a vacation to see a ill friend named.....Brian, back in Tyra. Then I want you to get your bags and make your emotional goodbye, in public mind you. Then ride out of the city. Keep going south until you get to a circle of tree stumps." Numair opened his mouth. "Don't ask me why there is a circle of tree stumps. Even after you leave the rouge, there are secrets you are expected to keep." George gave Numair a stern look that said, 'Do you under stand.' "You got all of that Numair?" He picked up the parchment again and handed it to Numair. "While you're in the woods memorize this. You to stay out there until dark. That's when Atraiou will come get you and take you back to the city. Alright?"

"Fine with me."

George stood up then paused. "Oh, and there's something else."

"Yes?"

"I will be looking forward to seeing your skill at the black smith,....Kurt Morris." George said the name with a crooked smile.

Numair's jaw dropped. "My name is going to be Kurt?!"

"Yup." Said a very amused George. Numair looked over at Atraiou, and saw a very wicked smile cross his face slowly. He put his glare back on George, who said, "Hey don't look at me. He came up with it." He said as he pointed at finger at Atraiou.

Numair now moved his glare over both of them at a time. The two looked at each other then back at Numair. Then as fast as sky fire they ran for the stairs.

After collecting his self, Numair left the same way he had come in. But this time Numair galloped back to the palace.

Numair jumped off his horse before he came to a stop, and tossed a coin to the new stable boy. He ran in to the palace. He rounded a corner that would lead to the visitor rooms, and smacked right into what felt like a wall. He fell on his butt and let out a moan.

He looked to see Gareth the Youngster also on his but. They both stood up and Numair apologized.

"Why are you in such a hurry Numair? Is there a war I wasn't told a bout?" He asked with mirth in his voice.

Rubbing his forehead in embarrassment Numair said, "Sorry Gareth, I was.... well um.." The truth was, he really didn't know why he was running, he just felt the need to. "I was, um, I forgot a important scroll in my rooms."

"Alright, well the king has sent for me so I should go." Gareth stepped around Numair went his way, as so as he was out of sight, Numair was running again.

He ran up the stairs that took him to the floor where his room lay, but he ran past it. He stopped at a door that had a doorknob with a dragon circling it. A present from all of Daine's admirers for her birthday.

Know he understood why he was running. This was going to be the last time he saw Daine in a very long time.

He knocked then opened the door, not waiting for her open it her self, this was too urgent.

Daine came out of one of the back rooms as Numair closed the door behind him. Before she could say anything Numair took three big strides and circled his arms around her. he pulled her closer as she threw her arms over his shoulders.

Numair looked into her eyes. He saw love in those gorgeous grey eyes, so much love. He kissed her then, but not like the other times. This time he kissed her urgency, with need that he had never felt before.


	5. Leaving

**Ok from now on the chapters will be farther apart, I want to do some more work on my personal story about Vampires. Which I would be glad to email to any one who wants to read the few pages I have, (5). I'll work on my stories as much as possible, I do have a life though. Oh! And a new boy friend, his name is Kris! He's a punker and soooo sexy! (sorry went off subject) But I do have other stories to work on, so be patient.**

**I added two more characters of Lady Hazel's. It wasn't planned, I just needed someone and I thought they would be a good choice. Luckily, Lady Hazel agrees.**

excerpt from new story about Alanna at end of the chapter

**fanstasyfreako: **I came up with "Kurt Morris" watching the credits on Dude Where's My Car? Plus I know a guy named Kurt, and he's really scrawny and short. HEHE

**Random Person number 3: **The books are called "Fearless" and the author is Francine Pascal. Make sure you read the big books too Before Gaia and Gaia abducted, or you'll get confused (like I did) just to let you know there's at least 36 books so far. But they are really small, just 200 and something pages. I can read one with in two days.

**N**umair woke up to find himself in Daine's bed. He looked over at her to see that she was curled up and only had her eyes over the covers. Very carefully, he got out of bed. It must have been a hour or two before dawn, for it was still a bit dark. He carefully found his way in the dark to his breeches on the other side of the room. He reached in to his pocket and pulled out a few stones. Travel size heat. He placed the stones around Daine's bed, and whispered the right spell. The stones glowed for a moment then stopped. Immediately, Daine uncurled and rolled onto her back.

Numair stood there for a moment, simply watching his love sleep. How vulnerable one looked when asleep. How beautiful her face looked surrounded by shadows. Without realizing it, he found his way to her side. He placed a small kiss on her sleeping lips. How was it possible that during sleep those lips were softer? He would have to look into that after this disturbance in his life was gone.

Yes, the disturbance. He still had to pack. He was to leave at dawn. he quickly but quietly put his breeches on, found his boots, tiptoed out of his darlings room.

He opened the door to his room to complete silence and darkness. The perfect hiding place for an assassin. He quickly scanned the rooms with his Gift. There was no living thing inside his rooms. He was just being paranoid. He let out what seemed another sigh. He truly needed to get out, if he was sighing at least five times a day. He made his way to his bedchambers and found a oil lamp. He would have lit it with his gift if he could, but he new that if he tried, he would end up light every oil lamp on this floor. He found some flint on his dresser and sparked a fire on the wick.

He pulled out his traveling bag from underneath his bed. he placed it on his cover and went to his wardrobe to find the things he needed. But he stopped and turned back to the pack. This was the same pack that was given to him from Daine's father. The one he was using the day he told Daine he loved her. The day he found out she loved him also.

How was he going to live with out her? How was he going to wake up in the morning with out knowing she was just a few doors down, if not right next him in bed? He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He would not be gone for long. Daine would be back in his arms in no time.

He went back to packing, using mental discipline not to let his mind wander. He was done packing, he opened his window and looked out side. It was just about dawn, every one would be waking up soon. Almost time to make his grand exit. He grabbed his pack off his bed and went to wake up his love.

Numair did not have to go far, when he opened his door, she was standing right there. "Where do you think you are going!" As she spoke she walked forward, making Numair back away. "I woke up and thought you had left or-or you had been taken. Don't you EVER do that again! Do you hear me?!" With that, she ran up to him and kissed him. Numair was completely dump founded, and confused.

Numair grabbed Daine by the shoulders and made her sit in an armchair by the fireplace. "Daine, I have to leave. Right now. George wants me to meet his friend somewhere."

"Where, where are you going?"

"Magelet, I can't say. Don't worry I'll be in Georges good hands. Now go tell every one that I'm going to visit my family back home. And tell them to going you in seeing me off. I'll be at the front gate of the castle." he kissed her on the forehead, both eyes, and then her lips. Then he pushed her out the door and sat back down. He pulled out his locket and looked at Daine's picture. He played with the lock of hair, as he tried to think of life with out her.

**W**hen Numair got to the front gate, he met a bigger crowd than he had expected. There were even a few students there to see him off. He cleared his throat, readying himself for the monolog he had been practicing. "Dear friends, I will miss you all while I am gone." He swept his eyes over Alanna, Jonathan, Gareth, and finally Daine. "I won't be reachable on my journey, I must tend to a friend of mine in Tyra who has fallen ill and I must not be distracted by court affairs. I will be back soon, but I cannot give you an exact time. I might be gone for months or more. "Fair well."

Numair walked over to Stefan, who was holding Numair's horse for him. He climbed up and rode out the gate and out into the city as he friends and students watched his back. Daine stood motionless until Numair was out of sight. Then Alanna had to grab her and pull her back inside. Jonathan nodded to himself and followed his champion. The crowd began to disappear.

All but one. A small man, an average man. One who wouldn't stand out in a crowd. He stood there by himself, with a smile on his face. "Home sweet home, ha?"

Numair made his way through the lower city at a trot, letting the sounds of the city drown his thoughts. When he came to the open wooden double doors that opened to wilderness, he stopped. He turned his saddle one last time, and looked at his home. The lower city was in front of him, with its small houses and poor merchants, then the upper city, classier and bigger Inns. Then at the castle it's self, reaching out over the whole city. In those walls sat his magelet, his love.

Slowly Numair turned his horse back toward the giant open doors. He took a deep breath and headed south into the woods. He was about to put his life in another's hands, and he didn't like it one bit.

He traveled at a fast trot, since it would take the whole day to get to his destination. He could hear birds chirping and thought what they were saying. _If only Daine could have come with me._ Numair relax in the bliss of the woods as the sun began to set, he must be close.

"Crack!" Numair sat up strait, and looked strait ahead, using his ears to find the position of the snapped twig. He kept his eyes looking right ahead, not wanting to give away any sign that he new where the sound had come from, not that he did. Numair flinched as he heard another twig snap close to his left. He gathered magic in his hand, waiting.

A deer jumped into the path in front of him. Numair let the magic go and shook his head _I'm getting to old for this._ The deer turned its head back toward the woods then ran back into the cover of the trees. A zipping noise came out of the woods, then pain shot up Numair's left arm, then his thigh. He heard himself scream out as he fell of his horse and darkness devoured the world.

Smells of food filled the mages nostrils. He opened his eyes to bright lights and closed them again quickly. He did a survey of his body, laying still. There was a blanket over him and he was near a fire. He could feel bandages on his arm and thigh, when he tried to move them pain almost drowned his head. The smells were coming from the fire. There were at least two men talking, but he was too incoherent to make out what they were saying. Numair felt sleep pulling on him, and he let himself fall into the realm of dreams.

Next time he woke, it was by force. Voices were yelling at him, but the words seemed jumbled together. Finally, Numair was able to understand. "Wake up Master, you have to get up.

Numair opened his eyes to a young man kneeling over him. At first the youth was a blur, Numair shut is eyes then opened them again to find the lad in focus. He seemed to be a commoner with cloths at least ten years old. His hair was black and slightly wavy was in the latest fashion, barely touching his shoulders.

"Sir, can you stand up?" The youth's voice brought Numair to his eyes, at first he thought they were black but then noticed they were but a very dark brown.

Numair nodded his head in answer to the question for he did not think he could speak. His mouth was as dry as the sands of the Southern Desert. Numair tried to get up but pain over whelmed him and fell back down. "I'll take that as a yes." Said the youth, then hands grabbed him under the armpits and brought him up on his feet. "You sure are heavy aren't you?" Mumbled the youth as he threw Numair's arm over his shoulder.

Once up Numair was able to stand on his own. And signaled for water with his hands. thankfully, the lad wasn't an idiot and understood him. The lad walked over to a pile of traveling things near the fire. Numair noticed a gypsy woman sitting by the fire, not looking at him, but keeping her eyes on the flames. The lad grabbed a skin full of water and gave it to Numair. As Numair drank more than half of the water the said, "My name is Doyle sir." he looked down at his feet. "I am the one who shot you."

**I hope you liked it cause that will have to do for another couple of months because I have a life. **

**I added a excerpt from another story that I would like to start. If you all like it I'll keep going with it, if not, well I have other stories. the story is about Alanna that is all I'll say. **

**A**lanna excused herself from the table as the ambassadors began to yell at each other over the cost of trade. Jon sat at the other end of the long table, looking tired and weary. They both had been listening to these two snapping all morning. On the right of the King sat the Leader of the Kings Own, Raoul. And on his left sat his cousin and friend, Gareth the Younger. Alanna nodded to them both and left the room, using the excuse that she needed to go to the privy, which was true but that didn't mean she intended on coming back.

Finding the privy was a hard task when you lived in a castle. You would think there would be plenty of them around with so many people living together. But no, there was only two so that they would not stink up the floor that they were on. Alanna found one in the Pages Hall, thank the Goddess. Quickly she got in side as undid her pants at the same time.

"**A**hhh." Alanna let out as she closed the door of the privy behind her. "That's better. Now hopefully I can sneak out bef-" Alanna looked around, she was out side, no longer in the castle. _What's going on?_ She looked back at the privy, it didn't look like a privy. She opened the door, which seemed to be a soft metal substance, and looked in side, then closed it quickly. Yes, definitely a privy. _Where am I?_

She seemed to be in an alley, so taking hold her sword's hilt, she followed the path out into the street. She covered her eyes from the bright sun. _Well, at least I know its still summer._ The street was crowded with people. Most of them were dressed very strangely. A woman walked past her wearing some sort of pants. _I think I'm going to like it here._ But then another woman went by wearing pants cut off above the knees. _Even I have boundaries. _

She walked farther out into the street and looked around. There were merchants every where, hawking and selling. _I must be in a market place. But kingdom am I in?_ Alanna walked down the street a bit looking around, trying to recognize something, anything. A man walking the other way in strange cloths looked at her with a look that only men could give. She glared him down. A woman dressed in a proper dress walked pass and said, "Nice costume." _Costume, what costume?_

She kept walking, not recognizing anything. She finally decided to ask some one (who was dressed properly) what city she was in. She spotted what looked like a printing press, that would do. Printers knew every thing worth knowing. Or so her husband said. _Oh great, now I'm home sick._

Two women stood behind a table making paper, they looked about 15. _They Prob'ly have kids like normal women of that age. Unlike me, I'll be dead by the time my kids reach that age._ _Mythros, now I miss my kids._ She walked up to the two women and said, "Excuse me but where are we right now?"

The two girls looked up at her, then the one with the green hat said, "Why you be on Mayer's street mistress."

Alanna shook her head. "No, what city is this?"

Green Hat looked at her companion then back to Alanna. "Why, um, we be in the Renaissance Fair, Mistress."


End file.
